


Saved

by mitchellkirsten1217



Series: One Direction Reader Inserts [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Bandom - Freeform, Bands, F/M, Imagines, One Direction Imagines, Reader Insert, Tumblr, band imagine - Freeform, one direction reader insert, that-one-fangirl-person, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:23:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9567092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitchellkirsten1217/pseuds/mitchellkirsten1217
Summary: In which you are in an abusive relationship and Harry and Louis help you out of it.





	

*Trigger Warning*

I thought we were happy. Zayn and I had everything. Or at least I thought we did. Yeah, we fought. But who didn’t. It was common for couples to get in disagreements. And I was okay with that. Until he got the idea that he could hit me. It started after he left One Direction. I didn’t want to lose touch with the rest of the guys and Zayn didn’t care. I came back from hanging out with Harry one night and Zayn lost it.

“You couldn’t even help yourself, could you?!” He screamed in my face, kicking me in the shin. I collapsed immediately, falling to my knees. Tears pooled in my eyes.

“Zayn, I-”

“Shut up!” He yelled, raising his hand and swiping it across my face. The tears flew down my face continuously as I held my burning cheek. Zayn paced the room, his teeth clenched, breathing heavily out of his nose. I didn’t dare to say another word or even move. I let a small sob slip out of my mouth which made Zayn’s head whip toward me. He walked angrily in my direction, stopping directly in front of me. I flinched, knowing what could happen. I didn’t feel anything. I looked up at Zayn, who’s eyes were focused on me. He let out a breathy sigh before leaving me there. He grabbed his keys and his coat before leaving again. I let a few fresh tears fall out of my eyes and down my face before standing up. My leg hurt from when he kicked me in the shin. I knew that I should’ve left, but I couldn’t because he loved me.   
________________________________________________________________

In the weeks following that incident, I didn’t leave. Zayn apologized. I tried not to stay in touch with the guys, which proved to be hard when Harry always wanted to hang out. It wasn’t just a one time thing- the beatings, I mean. They happened every day around the same time. 6 pm. He’d say that I needed this because I haven’t ‘obeyed him’. Bones were broken. I had to sneak out to go to the hospital. If he caught me coming back, I’d get it even worse.

Harry must’ve got suspicious when I didn’t answer his calls or texts. Zayn took my phone, saying that women like me were only put on the earth to serve a man. Harry came over one day around noon. He knocked on the door a few times. When I got up to get the door, Zayn pushed me back down to the floor with a shit ton of force. He, once again, grabbed a handful of my hair and dragged me across the floor. I did the one thing that I knew I shouldn’t have and that was scream. I screamed so loud that I thought I’d lose my voice. Zayn’s foot rammed right into my rib and I groaned. I heard the door handle rattle and then Harry’s voice outside. I continued screaming as loud as I could until I heard a loud bang from the living room. Zayn let go of my hair, sprinting in the living room to see what was happening.

“Get the hell out of my house!” Zayn snarled. I crawled slowly out of the dining room and into the living room where Harry and Zayn were staring each other down. I let a small whimper escape my mouth because of the pain in my rib. This caused Harry to turn his head to look at me. Once he saw the condition I was in, his eyes immediately widened.

“Y/N….” He trailed off. Zayn lunged at him, fists flailing. Harry quickly fought back, throwing a few punches of his own. This was what I didn’t want to happen. I screamed again, causing Zayn to be momentarily distracted. Harry threw one last punch, throwing Zayn into the table. He was then, thankfully, unconscious. Harry’s eyes softened as he walked to me. He picked me up so gently like I was a fragile dish. At this moment, I kind of was. He led me carefully out of the house, the place that I used to call home. Once we were in his car, I broke down in his arms. Never before have I thought that Harry would be my savior…..  
________________________________________________________________

I stayed with Harry and Louis in their flat for a few weeks. They didn’t seem to mind. Both of them were afraid to leave me alone so I was never alone their. Louis was usually the one to stay at home with me. With his fun loving attitude, I was almost able to forget about Zayn and everything else that has happened over the last month. Almost.

“Y/N!” Louis sang, walking into the guest room that I was staying at. I smiled at him, getting off the bed. He carefully engulfed me in a hug.

“Louis!” I squealed back. He laughed his beautiful laugh as he bent down, motioning me to get on his back. So I did. He began running down the steps and I was laughing all the way. Once we were all the way downstairs, Louis dropped me on the couch, hovering over me. The two of us laughed for a few minutes as Louis was careful not to hurt me. The laughter died down after a while and Louis and I were still in the same position. The house was full of a comfortable silence as Louis and I looked each other in the eye.

“Well, I-” I was interrupted when Louis put his lips on mine. I was stunned so it took me a couple seconds to kiss back. Once I did, I felt the definite feeling of sparks. Some thing I didn’t feel with Zayn. When I pulled away, Louis was smiling down at me and I mirrored the image. I heard the tumbler click and the door swung open. Harry walked in, a smile plastered on his face. Once he saw the position that Louis and I were in, the smile grew into a smirk.

“I knew it!” Harry screeched in victory. He walked upstairs, dancing all the way. Louis and I both glanced at each other, embarrassed.

“I love you.” We said, unanimously. Chuckling at the end, we both leaned in sharing a second kiss. For the rest of the night, we sat alone. Louis told me that he’d never treat me the way that Zayn did. He promised me a life together. And that’s exactly what he did.


End file.
